


The Promise

by 20gayteen



Series: The Selection AU [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Author has a sense of humor at weird times sue me, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve IS ALWAYS READY TO FFFIGHT, Steve Rogers Feels, Tags to be added as I go, The Author Also Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20gayteen/pseuds/20gayteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Selection AU that nobody asked for so i had to write it.<br/>The Selection is well on it's way and Steve Rogers, a Five, is desperate to be chosen. His mother has fallen ill and he doesn’t have enough money to take her to a hospital. If he was chosen he would be promoted to a Three and his mom would receive money while he is at the palace.<br/>Prince James Barnes doesn’t even want the Selection. He only agreed to it to save his sister from a loveless marriage with Lord Alexander Pierce. Now he has to deal with 35 people stepping over each other trying to get his attention along with a disappointed father, a distant mother and Natasha Romanov's amusement with the entire ordeal. But hey that blue eyed, blond boy is kinda cute.<br/>(You don't have to read the Selection to understand this but it's a good book so you should)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Come on you guys? Captain America? America Singer?? BOTH OF THEM ARE ARTISTS! wake UP AMERICA!! This fanfic should have been written ages ago. But oh well, now you guys are stuck with me, a dyslexic and ADD person who has no idea what she is doing. Enjoy the train wreck below.

The condolence letter came in the mail when Steve was fourteen years old. Joseph Rogers had been ambushed and killed in New Asia.  Steve's mother had fallen to her knees and sobbed while her confused son tried to comfort her.

Soon the money they had gotten from Joseph’s army days had run dry. Sarah had been born a Six but had married up when she married Steve’s father, a Five. She had little artistic skill but she would do anything to protect her son.

Steve's health was fragile. He needed meds to keep him healthy. Sarah worked various odd jobs and was rarely seen by her son. Even with all the work she did, she still couldn't earn enough for her son

Steve spent most his time at home, cleaning, cooking or at school. Public school was an awful affair for Steve. Skinny, pale and sick every other week, most kids avoid him out of fear of catching something. The ones that didn't stay away thought that Steve was an easy target to bully. Being small and sickly, most kids thought he would just roll over for them. Little did they know Steve hated bullies and was always ready to fight them.  Which means he often went home bruised to an empty house.

\---------

Sarah worked herself to exhaustion. Steve went to school and worked on improving his art skills. It continued like that until Steve was sixteen years old.

Steve had started to notice an alarming change in his mother. She had once been a beautiful blonde with long hair but now it was partially gray and falling out. She looked as skinny and pale as Steve. It was getting harder to get her out of bed. Steve would make food for her but she would hardly make a dent in it and leave it for Steve. Steve tried to talk to his mother about it but his mom would always wave the concern away and say she was just tired.

It wasn’t until a normal Friday evening that things took a turn for the worst

Steve was halfway through collecting supplies for a project when Bram Bronwyn decided to wrench Steve’s brushes and paint right out of his hands.

"Hiya Steve, there ain't no more paint brushes and this is a lovely colored paint" Bram smirked down at him."Thank you for sharing"

There was actually plenty of paint brushes left and Bram never painted anything anyways but it was just Annoy Steve Day™.

"Fuck off, Bram we all know you can't paint"  Steve said heatedly

"Oh but you can?" Bram said "You're color blind, how can you even tell?"

Steve being Steve, launched himself at Bram punching him in the face.

What resulted after was a bruised cheek, a sore knee cap and an angry teacher sending him home.

Walking home was never fun. New Brooklyn was one the poorest provinces and had an abundance of Eights. Most of the streets were dirty and crowded. The ruins of New York could be seen in the horizon: Crumbling skyscrapers, fallen bridges, and ivy wrapping itself up buildings. It was Steve's favorite thing to sketch.

The city was also one of the most polluted in the nation. Half the population was sick. Life expectancy was cut in half if you lived in New Brooklyn.  Crime was so high that the military had a permanent post there to protect the Fours and up. Never the poor though. The military was there to enforce the law cruelly, often with an audience to spread the word. Steve remembers when an eight year old had been caught stealing food. His entire apartment building had been required to watch the child's whipping.

Steve managed to get home with no problem. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He saw that his mother's work bag was on the kitchen table meaning that she had come home while he was at school. Steve's apartment was an old rickety place in New Brooklyn: one bedroom with a combined living room and kitchen with a small bathroom. There were only two temperatures, sweltering hot or freezing cold. In the living room was an old beat up couch and a small TV with a crack in the screen.

Steve walked up to the bedroom door and cracked it open to see inside.

His mother was sound asleep in her work clothes on the mattress that Steve and her shared. Steve softly closed the door, happy that his mother was getting sleep that she so rarely got. Steve went into the fridge and got out some ice for his throbbing cheek. His kneecap still hurt but it was feeling better every minute.

He started his usual routine of cooking lunch and cleaning the house. When he was done eating, he put the leftovers in the refrigerator for his mother. He cleaned the living room and kitchen, then moved on to the bathroom. He already cleaned the bathroom yesterday but it never hurt to check.

When he opened the door, he was hit by the smell of vomit. Steve went back to kitchen, grabbed some towels and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess. While he cleaned, concern ate at his stomach. It wasn't the first time Steve's mother had vomited but it was the first time she had missed the toilet. It was getting more and more frequent for Steve to find his mother vomiting, and each goddamn time, she would say she was fine and refuse to answer Steve’s questions.

Not this time though, Steve thought. When she wakes up, he was going to demanded answers.

Steve finished cleaning, went back to the living room, plopped himself down on the couch and pulled out his sketchbook. He tried to draw but he was too distracted by his mother. He kept glancing at the bedroom, hoping that the door would open.

Steve knew that the constant strain of multiple jobs and the pollution of the city was wreaking havoc on her health. He had tried to take jobs, but was always turned down because of his health. He had also tried to sell paintings and sketches, but art supplies were expensive and he only got a few dollars out of it. He normally stole from the school, which his mother always disapproved of because of the danger it put him in if he got caught.

It wasn’t until it was 6 o'clock that Steve knew that something was gravely wrong.

Steve opened the door to see that she was in the exact same spot she was sleeping in when Steve had come home. Steve hurried over to the bed and shook his mom’s shoulders.

"Mom...MOM!" Steve yelled. His mom didn't stir.

When Steve put his hand on her forehead, he noticed that she was burning hot and that she was covered in a layer of sweat. Steve rushed out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. He needed to get to the doctor immediately. In the apartment building there was only one doctor. He had been a Three but had committed a crime that had gotten him demoted to a Six.

Steve ran to the fourth floor and slammed his hands on the door.

He thought he heard screaming coming from inside.

When the door the door opened, he came face to face with the doctor's assistant.

"What do you want, we’re kinda delivering a baby right now" she snapped. A scream came from inside to prove her point.

"My mom is sick, she's got a fever and is throwing up" Steve explained, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Well you can come in tomorrow and make an appointment, because our hands are full right now"

"I don't know if she will last that long!" Steve begged.

"Then take to her the hospital" She slammed the door in his face.

Steve stared at the door for what felt like hours, feeling panic close his lungs, adrenaline pick up his heartbeat, and finger tips turn cold.

He couldn't take his mother to the hospital. The hospitals were overcrowded and expensive. They probably wouldn't even let him and his mother through the doors.

Steve went back up to his apartment and started a cold bath, Then went to his mother and dragged to her the bathroom. Sarah was still incoherent and was almost impossible for Steve to carry. It became terribly clear to Steve how little Sarah had been eating.

Arranging Sarah into the bathtub was difficult but Steve somehow managed to do it. Steve was terrified seeing his mother unconscious and in a bathtub. But Steve knew he had to be brave, if his mother woke up now she would probably scold him for panicking.  Steve breathed in and out trying to calm himself. His mom was so strong, she could fight through this. He just had to stay calm and do his best to keep her comfortable.

The bathtub was needed to bring down the fever but it wouldn't work forever. His mom needed to wake up so he could make her drink fluids and feed her. He would also need pain meds to help control the fever.

While he kept his mother’s head above water, Steve tried to think of ways to earn money. Steve wasn't a good actor or singer, and couldn't play an instrument to save his life. He could try selling some of his sketches but there was no telling how much he could get from it.

Another idea came to him that made goosebumps cover his arms. He could sell himself.

Prostitution was common in the Eight caste but not unheard of in the Seven through Five castes. Getting caught would mean punishment and being demoted to an Eight. Steve pushed away the thought and promised himself that he would only take that step until he absolutely had to.

When Steve noticed a tidbit of color return to his mother's face, he arranged her into a position that would keep her head above water, and went to check the time in the kitchen.

It was 7:50 pm. On Fridays the _Illéa Capital Report_ would be on at eight. Figuring it would be a good way to pass the time, he turned on the TV and went back to the bathroom to watch it from there. Illéa citizens weren't required to watch The Report but it was free and for most people it was their only news source.

The anthem played and a picture of the royal family came into view. Sitting on thrones was King George, Queen Winifred, Prince James, and Princess Rebecca.

Steve frowned at the shot of Prince James. Last year he had been captured by New Asian troops and held as a prisoner of war. It was never released to the public what had happened to him but the fun spirited, flirty man he had been was clearly gone and was replaced by the cold, expressionless man on the screen.

The king stood up and began to speak.

"Today, there will be an important announcement concerning my son Prince James, but before then I have news that rebel attacks have increased and a new fresh draft will be starting next month"

Steve sighed and shook his head. Steve had thought of joining the rebellion from time to time but had always been too busy trying to stay alive to find them. He never had worry about being drafted because of his health.

After the king was done giving us an update on relations with New Asia, the Financial Team gave the statutes on debt and the Infrastructure Committee announced that they would be rebuilding old airports that hadn't been used since World War Four.

Lastly, the Master of Events, stood up.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Illéa! A few months ago Prince James turned eighteen. It’s a long standing tradition in our country that the heir of the throne will not marry someone of the their same statues but one of Illéa’s own. We are overjoyed to announce the start of the Selection!”

The camera panned to Prince James and Princess Rebecca. Princess Rebecca had launched herself at Prince James and was hugging him tightly. Prince James hugged her back and gave her a small smile.

The camera went back to the Master of Events

"In two weeks 35 males and females will be randomly selected from all the provinces to compete for our prince’s heart. Starting tomorrow, letters will be delivered to every qualified boy and girl. Instructions of how to fill out the application and where to turn it in will be on the letter"

"That’s all for today, I know you all excited for the events to come. Thank you for watching the _Illéa Capital Report_. We'll see you next week" he signed off

With that, the anthem played again and credits rolled.

Steve had heard stories of The Selection from his mother. He had also heard of the benefits from being one of the Selected. Once you are chosen, you were automatically a Three and money was given to your family.

Steve looked at his mother and knew what he had to do.

He had to apply and hope that against all odds, he was selected.

\---------

His mother was in and out of consciousness. Steve done his best to make her feel comfortable. He had taken her out of the bathtub when her fever had dropped, brought her back to their bedroom and wrapped her up in blankets. He used every last penny buying black market medicine and food. While he was waiting to turn in his application, he had sold a few of his sketches to the massive crowds waiting outside the city hall that were also trying to turn in their applications.

Filling out the application had not been much of an issue. He had answered basic information like age, caste and contact information. He had to put in height, weight, hair, eye and skin color, too. Steve listed the highest grade level he had gotten and under special skills, he listed painting and sketching. After he had finished, he put on some of his nicest clothes, checked on his mom and then left the apartment.

Waiting in line, Steve saw the difference in the between the castes. The Twos, Threes, and Fours were allowed into a separate line that was much shorter and going quicker. They were dressed in their finest. The males in suits and the women wearing seductive and expansive dresses. Meanwhile, the lower castes were dressed in ragged clothes. Steve was wearing a worn out gray coat, a brown undershirt with a brown striped tie and stained khakis. They were forced to wait in a long line, in the midday sun. Surrounding them were armed guards.

It wasn’t until late in the evening that Steve had turned in his application and got his photo taken. He hadn’t been given much warning when the camera had gone off and had been pushed out the door before he had a chance to see the picture.

Hoping that the picture turned out okay, Steve ran home to check on his mom.

His mother was in the same place he left her. Her breathing was shallow and she was in a deep sleep.

\---------

Waiting for the names of the Selected to be announced was torture. Steve did everything he could to do to help his mother and slowly she improved, she could talk and move but she got tired easily.

Steve’s mom was awake and sitting on the couch. Occasionally, she would throw up in the bowl that Steve had left out for her. They were both cuddling together on the couch waiting for the report to come on.

Sarah looked up at Steve “I want to you to know if you don’t get selected that I will love you, no matter what” she whispered.

“Mom, everything will be fine”  Steve tried to comfort her.

Sarah shook her head and looked at TV then back at Steve

“Steve, I am not stupid. I know what you will do if you are not chosen and I don’t want you to. I love you too much to doom you to that fate. I would rather die” she

“No! Mom don’t say that, you are all I have”

"And you will be just fine, sooner or later someone else will come into your life and support you"

"No one can replace you, mother"

Sarah smiled sadly at her son and turned back to the v.

Steve wanted to say more but he had no idea what to say. He loved his mother so much and would do so much for her whether she wanted him to or not.

Finally it was 8 o'clock, and the national emblem came on screen followed by the national anthem. The Master of Events was on screen who immediately greeted the audience and then introduced Phil Coulson.

Phil Coulson was a legend. He did commentary on Grateful Feast parades, Christmas shows and anything celebrated at the palace. There was never a interview of the royal family that was done by anyone but him.

Coulson went straight to the royal family.

"Good evening, your majesty"  he said to the king.

"Coulson, it always great to see you" the king said almost smugly.

"Are you excited to see the Selected?"

"I have already seen quite a few when they were being drawn. I think my son is in for the time of his life"

"Your majesty" Coulson went to the queen. "Do you have any advice for the Selected?"

She smiled happily at the camera.

"When your name is called you will no longer be an average citizen. Your life will forever be changed. Be brave, be strong.”

"Thank you for those wise words, my queen. Anything you wish to add Prince James?”

The camera focuses on James. He looked uncomfortable for a second then he shot a glance at his sister and seemed to gather himself

“I have no idea what to expect from this but I’m sure life at the palace just got more interesting”

The royal family chuckled and the cameras went back to Coulson.

“Now, let us reveal the thirty-five ladies and gentlemen chosen for the Selection! Please join me in congratulating the following sons and daughters of Illéa"

The screen changed to the national emblem. In the upper left-hand corner, there was a small box with James's face so we can see his reactions as the pictures went across the screen.

Coulson had a set of cards in hands, ready to change the lives of the Selected.

"Miss Maya Hansen of Hundson, Three." A photo of a girl with long wavy brown hair with chestnut brown eyes. James smiled and nodded

"Miss Wanda Maximoff of Calgary, Six." A brunette with eyes a mix of green and brown with rosy red lips. She looked strong and fierce.

"Mr Brock Rumlow of Columbia, Two." A man with a cruel smile and hostile eyes. He was some to watch out for.

Steve turned to his mom "He looks like he could give my bullies a-"

"Mr Steven Rogers of New Brooklyn, Five"

Steve whipped back to the TV to see a picture of him flash onto the screen. The picture of him wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He looked sad but he had a soft and hopeful smile. His hair was parted to side he looked almost shyly up at the camera.

"Oh my god, Steve,  you-you did it!" Sarah said shocked.

Steve reached over and hugged his mother tightly

"You're not going to die mom, I can save you"


	2. After All This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my savage beta borkyno because they are the only reason you guys can understand what i'm trying to write. Also, lots of love to everyone who left kudos, subscribed and commented!

The phone started to ring while the TV continued to list off names. Steve didn’t notice, he was too busy thinking of what he had to do next. He was now a Three and a participant in the Selection. He needed to get his mother to a hospital _right now_. This time they wouldn’t be able to turn him away.  

He ran out of his apartment and to his neighbor's door. He pounded on the entryway and it opened to a middle aged Seven.

"What do yo-, oh my god, Steve Rogers- what?" the man said confused.

"I must get my mother to a hospital immediately, but I'm not strong enough to carry her. Can you help me?" Steve pleaded.

"Yeah sure, where is she?"

"She's in my apartment, we must hurry!"

Steve and the man rushed towards Steve's apartment to find that Sarah had gotten up to answer the phone. She was leaning on the wall for support as she talked to whomever was on the phone.

"Steve, there is man from the palace wanting to talk you."

"Tell them to call me back later, you’re more important.”

Sarah nodded then turned back to the phone taking a deep breath like she was struggling to breath “I’m afraid that this call will have to wait…..No, I am sick and I can barely stand right now. We are going to a hospital…..yes...that would be for the best, thank you” she grimaced then hung up.

"They said they were sending an ambulance to us right now."

"An ambulance? Why?" Steve asked.

She shrugged "I guess they want to make sure a mother of a Selected is well taken care of. Probably to look good for the cameras, too.”

"Does that mean you guys won't be needing my help anymore?" implored the man.

Steve looked up at him "Can you carry her out of the building?"

"Yes, sir" He went up to Sarah and slipped his arm around the back of her legs and an arm around her shoulders then lifted her. Sarah sighed in relief as the strain was taken off her legs.

Steve had faltered a bit and then followed him. He had never been called "sir" in his entire life.

The queen was right. His life was already different and it had only been a few minutes since his name was called.

When they got outside, the streets were quiet due to the curfew for all the Five and below castes. The old beaten roads and the rotten smell of garbage and sewage, filled Steve’s lungs. It was something that Steve would never miss.

They waited a few minutes before the sounds of sirens alerted them to a fast approaching ambulance.

"Sir Rogers, I have yet to tell you my name. I am Alres.”

"Please, just call me Steve. I'm not ready to deal with all this "sir" business yet" Steve said.

"Okay, Steve... When you’re in the palace, please do whatever you can to help the lower castes. I know that you won’t have much power. But just mention how horrible it is to live in New Brooklyn to the prince. Please just do something, anything would be better than this hell" Arles begged.

“Why? I highly doubt Prince James will listen to someone like me.”

"A few weeks ago my wife and daughter had gone missing. The police refused to help. I have no idea who could have taken them or what happened to them. The only reason I'm still alive, talking to you is because I still hope that one day they will return."

Steve and his mother regarded the man with pity. People went missing all the time, and the police were spread too thin to take care of the people in the lower castes.

"I don't know how long I will be at the palace, but I promise you, I will do whatever ever I can do to improve life for the lower castes" Steve swore.

"Thank you, I wish you the best of luck." he smiled. He carefully placed Steve’s mother onto a bench and walked back into the building.

"That’s a big vow you just made, do think you can change anything?" Sarah asked.

The ambulance came around the corner.

"I don't know mom, but I cannot sit quietly when I have a chance to change something." Steve answered. He walked over to his mother and looked down at her.

"You're my brave boy." she reached up and stroked his cheek.

The ambulance came to a halt. A tall, well built woman stepped out.

"Hello, you're Sir Rogers and his mother, correct?"

"Uh yeah, I guess- I mean yes, that’s me" Steve cringed.

"Good, we'll get you guys to the hospital in no time."

Another man stepped out and unloaded a stretcher. He carefully picked up Sarah and placed her on the stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance. Steve was following close behind. On the ride to the hospital, paramedics checked Sarah's vitals and inquired about her illness. She looked so small and vulnerable. Steve prayed that someone could heal her.

Pulling up to the hospital, Steve noticed that there was a camera crew waiting. His mother was right. This was going to be Steve's life now until the world lost interest in him. His life struggles offered up as entertainment and propaganda for those that had caused it.

When they exited the vehicle, the camera crew kept their distance. Sarah was taken to the urgent care unit while Steve was forced to stay in the lobby. One of the staff informed Steve that a place for him to sleep had been put together and showed him to the room. It was small but it was still nicer than his apartment.  On the twin sized bed was freshly laundered pajamas. Steve stripped out of his clothes and into the nightwear. Steve let out a long sigh and rubbed the fabric, it was the softest and newest thing he had ever worn. Steve climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself in blankets. He would think about the Selection tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to forget the world. He was asleep in seconds.

\---------                                                                                                          

When Steve woke up, he immediately went to go check on his mom. She was asleep on the hospital bed. In the room, a doctor was waiting for him.

"Sir Rogers, I'm Dr. Rosenberg and I will be taking care of your mother."

"How is she?" Steve asked.

The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"It's a miracle that she has lived as long as she has. It would appear that she is suffering from severe malnutrition, and perhaps cancer. We still need to do a few more tests to know for sure."

"What happens if she has cancer?" Steve asked.

"Well the cure was found years ago, but it will take a few months until the treatment is done, and we don’t have the materials here to treat her. She will have to be transferred to a different hospital".

"Where will you move her to?"

"That depends on where the royal family wants her to go. I will tell you as soon as I know."

"Thank you for your help."

"Just doing my job, a nurse will check up on you in a few hours."

Steve looked around the space. They were on the fourth floor which had a beautiful view of the rich part of town. By the window was a small TV and a sofa. Steve went over to the TV and turned it on. It had over one hundred channels, Steve and Sarah could only afford a handful. The picture wasn’t even fuzzy, unlike his TV back at home that had crack in it. He flipped through and decided to watch a popular talk show he had heard about, but never got to watch.

Three people, one man and two women, sat around a circular table.

"The Selection sure is off to big start, Martha." the man said.

"Anything with the Stark's involved is always big, Jim."

"Lots of familiar faces and plenty that we are ecstatic to get to know!"

"Oh yes, we have two rivals, Tony Stark and Justin Hammer are both in the Selection, what are the chances?" said the other woman that wasn’t Martha.

"Laura, who do you think will make a better king, Stark or Hammer?" Martha asked

"Neither, Hammer Tech has been making faulty equipment for our troops, but Tony Stark celebrated getting into the Selection by throwing a wild party and passing out on his floor."

"Harsh, but true" Martha replied.

"We also have Charles Xavier, a young scientist already making remarkable findings in genetics" Jim informed.

"Boring, what about Christine Everhart?"

"A powerful and charismatic women, she would be wonderful!" Martha insisted.

“She’s hot too” Laura added.

"What about those unfamiliar faces already making the news?" Jim asked.

"We have Matt Murdock, a Six. He is the first blind person to be in the Selection and it’s a shame he can’t see himself, because he is one hell of a looker."

“Amen to that.”

"There was also footage of Steve Rogers, a Five, arriving at New Brooklyn Hospital with his mother on a stretcher"  Laura explained.

“Not much is known about his mother's condition” Laura continued "but we know that his mother is in critical care and that the royal family is making sure they are both taken care of."

"Isn't he also the first person below the Three caste to be Selected from New Brooklyn?" Jim asked

"I believe he is."

"I think that the royal family has been doing that on purpose. The people in the lower castes living in New Brooklyn are the worst of all of Illéa. But that didn’t stop the royal family from taking care of them. We have a wonderful king." Laura said

Steve grabbed the remote and turned it off. A soft and delicate, yet sharp as ever, voice spoke up.

"You shouldn't watch that crap, Stevie." 

Steve spun around to see his mother looking at him.

"Mom! I didn't know you were awake"

"Well, turning on the TV wasn't the smartest move."

"Sorry, the past few days nothing could wake you up.”

"It's okay, love, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the Selection and what this will mean for you."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something I need to-"

There was a knock. Standing in the doorway was a middle aged man wearing a suit.

"Hello Sir Steve Rogers and Ms. Rogers. I am Sir Fulton and I'm from the palace. I'm here to get your signature for a few things and tell you the rules of the Selection." he walked in and sat on the couch.

"Sir Rogers, this will sound harsh but as of last Friday, you are property of Illéa. You must take care of yourself. Any failures to comply with the rules will result in your immediate removal from the Selection. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Steve timidly answered.

"We also need a doctor to give you a check up. Will you agree to it?"

"Of course" Steve's mom answered.

"Okay then" Fulton shifted awkwardly "I know that this is a tough subject, but i must know that you are in fact, a virgin."

There was a small chuckle from Steve's mother and Steve's face turned a bright pink.

"Oh god, I know the law, sir. I am a virgin."

"If you are found to be lying..."

"Oh for god's sake, people avoid Steve more than they avoid the police." Steve's mom sassed.

"Then I'm going to need you to sign these forms to confirm your statement."

Steve sighed but complied. Just another regulation that made Steve feel trapped. Laws about who you can love, forms about your virginity being intact, it was just another day in Illéa.

"Okay, now for the rules, you cannot visit places outside of the palace unless you have permission and a guard. You can only be disqualified by Prince James. The king and queen cannot force you out. They can tell the prince they do not approve of you but Prince James will make the decision of who stays and who goes.”

"There is no timeline for the Selection. It can be over in a few days or drawn out over years”

Steve didn't think he would last a day in the Selection so that part didn't concern him.

"You do not arrange your times with the prince. He will seek you out for one-on-one company if he wants. If you are in a larger social setting and he is present, that is different. But you do not go up to him without invitation.”

No one expects you to get along with the thirty-four contestants, but you are not to fight them or sabotage them.”

Your only romantic relationship will be with Prince James. If you are found writing love notes to someone here or caught in a relationship with another person at the palace, that is considered treason and is punishable by death.”

If you are found breaking any of Illéa's written laws, you will receive the punishment tied to that offense. You are not above the law.”

On Fridays, you must be present for all Capital Report broadcasts. Occasionally, but with warning, there will be cameras and photographers in the palace. You will be courteous and allow them to see your lifestyle with the prince.”

For each week you stay at the palace, your family will be compensated. If you are asked to leave the Selection, an aide will help you adjust to life after.”

Should you make it to the top ten, you will be considered an Elite. Once you reach this status, you will be required to learn the inner workings of the life and obligations, you would have as a prince. You are not permitted to seek out such details before that time.”

As you probably already know, you now a Three. After the Selection, it's hard for contestants to go back to their old lives. Twos and Threes do just fine, but Fours and below tend to struggle. You may be a Three now but your mom is still a Five. Should you win, you and your mom become Ones, as members of the royal family.”

If you win, you will marry Prince James and become the crowned prince of Illéa and take on all rights and responsibilities of that title. Do you understand?"

"Yes." It didn't really matter to Steve. Why would the prince keep someone like him around?

"Very good. If you could sign this form saying you've heard all the official rules?"

After Steve signed the papers, Fulton collected the forms and stood to leave. He told us that there would be a few more representatives coming, one to measure him for his wardrobe, one to go over his application and lastly his aide: the person who will guide him through getting from the hospital and to the airport. Then he would be on his own.

“Now we need to have a doctor give you a check up, please follow me.”

Steve turned to his mother, who gave him a weak shrug, and then went to follow Fulton out the door.

They walked for a bit when Fulton started talking again.

“There is one more thing I left out, it isn’t a rule but you would be wise to heed it. When Prince James invites you to do anything, you don’t refuse. No matter what he asks of you. Whether it be dinner, outings, kissing-more than kissing, you do not turn him down.”

“You just asked me to sign a form assuring that I am a virgin, and that I respect the law. Now you are suggesting I should have sex with Prince James if he asks” Steve said shocked and a bit furious.

“I know it sounds….unbecoming but I would not behoove you to reject the prince under any circumstances. Good Evening, Sir Rogers” he showed Steve to another room that had a lady doctor wait for him.

Steve was disgusted. The law was that you were to wait until marriage. It was an effort to keep diseases at bay and help keep the castes intact. Illegitimates were thrown into the street to become Eights, and the penalty for being discovered was jail time.

Steve had done everything he could to avoid prostitution. Now he learns, he still might have to sell himself to save his mother.

 ---------                                                                                                       

The next seven days was a flurry of activity. Officials swarmed in and out of Steve’s room at the hospital, preparing him for the Selection. The doctors were preparing Sarah to be transferred to a hospital in the Sonage Province.

Steve was worried about being separated from his sick mother for so long. The doctors reassured him that the hospital they were sending her to was one of the best and she would be well taken care off.  But that didn’t stop Steve from worrying.

The days flew by fast and before he knew it was almost time to leave.

Sarah couldn’t attend the send off, but the TV had been set up so she could watch it from her bed. Tomorrow a helicopter would come to pick her up and take her away from New Brooklyn.

Sarah and Steve were enjoying a small moment of peace before Steve had to get ready to go.

“Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you something very important” Sarah stated

Steve moved from the sofa and went up to her bedside.

“What it is, mom?” Steve implored.

“Before I had married your father, and became a Five, I had been a servant for a family of Two’s. My family had worked for them for generations, they weren’t a cruel family and they paid us well. I had grown up with one of their daughters. We had been the best of friends, the difference in our caste didn’t matter.”

Sarah smiled and got a far away look in her eyes.

“She was so beautiful, when she was seventeen years old, her father was already dealing with dozens of young men trying to marry her. But she never cared for any of them. I always wondered why.

"Then the Selection came around and her mother forced her to apply. I never thought in a million years she would be chosen but there was her picture and her name being announced. I was in the same room with her when it happened. Her family cheered, yet, she did not. She had stood up and quietly left the room. It wasn't until night time that I was able to sneak into her room.

"She wasn't crying but her eyes looked sad and distant. I asked what was wrong. She said she didn't want to leave me."

Sarah's eyes started to water and she drew in a shaky breath.

"I told her that I would be fine. That I would write to her everyday. She accepted it but I knew something else was wrong

"A few weeks later she left and the house got much quieter. She had became popular almost instantly, her looks and her charisma won so many people over. I read and watched everything to do with the Selection just for the chance that she was mentioned."

"I wrote to her everyday and sometimes I got a letter back. She told me about the palace, about the royal family, about the girls she liked and the girls she hated.

"It continued like that until the time to pick the Elite. I had gotten a strange letter from her. She talked about attacks on the palace and her relationship with the prince. She didn't understand why she was still there and that loved ones of the Selected were disappearing. I wrote back instantly telling her that I was okay and to be brave. Be strong...."

Steve stiffened and his thoughts raced. “Be brave, be strong” were the same words of advice that the queen had given during the report.

"I never got a letter back. A few days later, her family had fired me and left me on the streets. I was looking for anyone that would hire me but no one did. I had taken a bus to New Brooklyn where I met your father. He had been so kind, I had thought he was trying to lure me into a trap. He told me where to find a homeless shelter in New Brooklyn. I had gotten off that bus thinking I would never see that man again. But the next day, he found me at the homeless shelter and gave me some food. I become great friends with him. He came by everyday sometimes with food, most times without. It wasn’t until a few months later, when I was told that the homeless shelter was closing, that my relationship with him changed.

“He offered to marry me. It wouldn’t be perfect but it would be better than being a Six living on the streets of New Brooklyn. I didn’t have much of a choice and your father was a great man. I did come to love him greatly” She said almost as an afterthought

“A day after our engagement, it was announced that Winifred, my old friend, had been chosen by the prince and was going to be a princess.” Sarah reached over and grabbed Steve's hand and looked into his eyes.

“It was no coincidence that you were chosen. A Five from New Brooklyn has never been allowed in the Selection. After all this time, now she makes contact with me and I have to wonder why. Why did she make sure you were chosen? I don’t know and I don’t like it.

“We hear all the time on the news of rebels attacking the palace, it's not safe for you there, and I wonder if you would actually be safer here.”

“It’ll be worth it, mother, I’ll get a good paying job and buy a house. You’ll get the proper care you need and we will never starve again.” Steve insisted.

“But at what cost? Steve, you could be killed! If you try to fulfill your promise, not only will you be targeted by rebels but also by the royal family.”

“If I stay here, you will die.”

“If that keeps you safe, so be it.”

“No, I can’t let that happen. I’m going mother.”

Sarah sighed and shook her head.

“Is there anything i can do to convince you to stay.”

“No.”

“Stubborn fool” she huffed.

Steve smiled at his mother and squeezed her hand.

“I get it from you.”

\---------                                                                                   

It was time for Steve to leave. He kissed his mother on the cheek. He promised that he would write to her as much as he could, then left the hospital. As Sarah watched Steve walk away, she wondered if she had lost another loved one to the Selection.

When Steve walked out of the hospital there was a car and his aid waiting for him.

“Hello, Sir Rogers. We will be taking you to the send off. There's already a crowd waiting and quite a few them show signs of becoming violent. But, there is nothing to worry about, we already have troops stationed around the crowd, just in case things get out of hand.” His aid said all in one breath.

“Unfortunately we must hurry, so I will just give you a few tips. If the major asks you to make a speech, don’t. The palace will teach you public speech skills when you arrive, for right now it’s best to play it safe. Just make sure to smile and wave. Now let’s go!” He talked to Steve like he was a little kid.

They climbed into the car and it took them to the town square. A small stage had been set up and it was surrounded by cameras that would broadcast the event. Steve was told to sit in a chair that was surrounded by public leaders.

The crowd was massive.

Closest to the stage, were the upper castes. They glared at Steve and flung insults at him. But behind them were the lower castes. They cheered and even had signs. 

At the edges of the crowd and stage were armed guards.

Steve focused on the faces of those that were cheering for him and remembered his promise. He was determined to end the segregation of the castes.

The mayor spoke with passion,“New Brooklyn will be cheering on son of Sarah and George Rogers, the new Sir Steve Rogers.”

“Steve comes from humble beginnings, a Five, trying everything he could to save his mother. Small he may be, but he has a great mind and a great heart. Which might just be what this country needs.”

The lower castes clapped and cheered while the higher castes booed. At the back edges of the crowd, Steve saw a group of almost two dozen people dressed head to toe in black approach the crowd. Steve felt like something was about to go horribly wrong.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in sending off Steve Rogers-our favorite Son of Illéa!”

More cheers, more boos. A band behind Steve began to play the national anthem.

Steve saw it coming almost in slow motion. The group fast approaching the crowd pulled guns out from under their clothes and begin to fire at the crowd.

People begin to scream and run in all directions. The guards that had been surrounding the horde got lost in the chaos.

The city officials ran off the stage, escorted by their own personal guards, leaving Steve behind.

Steve unfroze his legs and jumped off the stage and looked for a place to take cover. As a he scanned the area he noticed that a young boy, maybe 11 or 12 years old had fallen and was struggling to stand up.

Steve hoped that his mother was not watching, and ran towards the child.

Cutting through the crowd was nearly impossible, it felt like hours before Steve reached the child but it probably was only a few minutes.

When Steve got to the kid, the boy was barely moving and looked like he had gotten kicked in the head. The crowd had thinned out, so Steve got down on his knees and helped the boy up.

“It’s okay, I gotcha” Steve assured.

“How sweet” said a voice from behind Steve.

Steve turned around to see a tall man, with short brown hair, and blue eyes was looking down at him. He wore a brown leather coat and a black turtleneck. In his hand was a gun, pointed towards the ground.

“Hello, Steve” he said with an air of self importance.

“I hope we didn’t scare you, my people and I have no wish to turn away a potential ally.” He cocked his head to the side and looked Steve up and down.

“Who are you? Why are you killing people?” Steve asked.

“I am Erik Lehnsherr but i go by Magneto. Why I am killing people? To prove a point.”

“What type of point requires you shooting innocent people?!”

“Innocent? The mayor of this town has slowly drained the life out of the lower castes. You probably know more about his selfish greed then I do” Magneto scoffed.

“Now back to the main reason I am here” he pointed to one of the cameras now being controlled by one of his goons and gestured them over. He then started speaking to the camera.

“I crashed this party on live television, just so I could send our lovely king a special message.

“We are coming for you. Your palace and your guards, they cannot protect you. No more shall we wait in the shadows, while the upper castes grow fat off the poor people’s labor.We stand today, in one of the most polluted cities in Illéa. Torn apart by war and greedy politicians. We want to change that.  If anyone stands in our way, they too, will die. But for Steve he will just get one massive headache.”

Before Steve had a chance to react, Erik grabbed a large metal bat from one of his minions and swung it at Steve’s head. It happened so fast that he didn't even feel it hit him. Everything just went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borkyno is also on ao3 as BuckyBarnesDefenseSquad. 
> 
> Also let me give you guys more info on the caste system.  
> One: Royalty and religious figures  
> Two: celebrities; including athletes, singers, actors/actresses, models, politicians, police officers, firefighters, guards, and military members  
> Three: Great Minds; including inventors, teachers, philosophers, scientists, doctors, veterinarians, dentists, architects, librarians, engineers, therapists/psychologists, film directors, music producers, lawyers, and writers.  
> Four:Businessmen; including jewelers, real estate agents, insurance brokers, head chefs, construction managers, property/business owners, and farmers  
> Five: Artists and Performers; including stage actors, classical musicians, singers, dancers, photographers and circus performers.  
> Six: Workers; including secretaries, waiters/waitresses, housekeepers, seamstresses, store clerks, cooks, and drivers.  
> Seven: Manual Laborers; including gardeners, construction workers, farm hands, gutter/pool cleaners, and "trash collectors, ditch diggers, movers  
> Eight: Untouchables"; including mentally/physically unwell people, addicts, runaways, illegitimates, and the homeless.


	3. Staying Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hheeeyyyyy want some Bucky point of view

Crown Prince James Buchanan Barnes watched the screen with horror. The send-offs from each province had been going to plan. He sat with his parents, sister and advisers in the Conference room watching the majors greet the crowds and the Selected wave and smile. There had been Angie Martinelli, Three, who had been all bubbles, smiling at the crowds and even going up to the edges of the stage to give them high fives and hugs. Jessica Jones had just stood on the stage and glared. The Twos, having more public skills, gave speeches. Tony Stark’s speech about how Prince James should just end the Selection right now and marry him already, was certainly an interesting one .

Then it was time for New Brooklyn's send-off. The military general stationed there had been reporting a sharp increase of violence between the lower and upper castes since Steve Rogers had been Selected. People from the Two and Three castes were calling for Steve to be removed and replaced with someone from a higher caste.The Five and below castes had been celebrating in the streets. The Fours appeared to be split.

The general told the king not to worry; he would have soldiers patrolling the streets and the send-off would would have armed guards to keep the crowd controlled.

Well, he fucked up.

The major finished his speech and the band began to play. Part of the audience was booing but no one was fighting. Everything was going fine until there was a loud crack. Bucky felt his heartbeat pick up as he heard the gunshots. The crowd began to panic. Parents tried to grab their children and run. Those that weren’t fast enough, fell to the ground and were trampled. The screaming and gunshots got so loud one of the advisers had to turn down the volume.

“What’s going on! Where are the guards? Cut the screens to black!” the king commanded.

“We are trying, Your Majesty ! I’m getting messages from the station that the cameras are no longer in our control and the broadcasts have been hacked!” The adviser panicked, looking down at his phone while he spoke.

“How is that possible!?” The king roared.

“I have no idea!”

Bucky looked back up the TV to see that Steve had been left alone and had jumped off the stage.

“Why is he alone? I thought everyone on the stage had guards assigned to them.” Rebecca asked.

“Your Majesty, I’m listening to the communicators for the guards stationed there. It appears the major has been shot.”  

“I want whoever is now in charge of the city on the line with me rig- what is that boy doing?”

The camera focused on Steve sprinting through the crowd and disappearing.

“Oh, no ” The queen gasped.

The screen continued to show the chaos. Bodies of men, women, children and guards were littered on the ground and gunshots continued to rip through the panicked masses.

Bucky felt sick. “Rebecca, you shouldn’t watch this.”

The camera began to move. A group of people dressed head to toe in black appeared on camera and started to clear a path through the crowd with heavy looking metal bats so the camera could move. Rebecca cringed and hide her face in her hands. Bucky didn’t blame her because he felt like doing the same thing.

The crowd thinned. Steve was kneeling on the ground holding a small boy. Standing in front of him was Magneto.

Magneto was the leader of the Southern Rebels. They thought the only way to remove the castes was through killing the royal family and all government officials.

Steve was in Big Trouble™.

Magneto said something to Steve that Bucky couldn’t hear then gestured at the camera to come closer. He began to speak.

“I crashed this party on live television, so I could send our lovely king a special message.”

“We are coming for you. Your palace and your guards, they cannot protect you. No more shall we wait in the shadows, while the upper castes grow fat off the poor people’s labor. We stand today, in one of the most polluted cities in Illéa. Torn apart by war and greedy politicians. We want to change that. If anyone stands in our way, they too, will die. But for Steve he will just get one massive headache.”

Magneto grabbed one his lackeys metal bat and swung it at Steve’s head. With a sickening crack, Steve dropped to the ground taking the boy with him.

Then finally, the screens cut to black.

Everyone turned to the King.

“Someone get Lord Pierce, I want a team sent to New Brooklyn to clean up this mess. Send a medical team too, for the Five boy. Cancel every send-off right now. I want the guards protecting the Selected on high alert, one misstep means money won’t go home to their families. Get them all on airplanes. Here. Now.” George growled.

“Sharon, tell the staff to ready the Selected rooms, the before and after shoots will have to happen some other time. Now Scram!”

The advisers all scrambled out of the room.

The queen got up.

“James, can you please come with me?”

“Do you need help with anything?” he asked

“Yes” she replied as she walked out of the room, Bucky confused but curious followed her.

As they walked through the palace, servants and guards rushed by but would bow as they passed the queen and prince. Bucky wondered where Natasha was.

Once Bucky and Queen Winifred reached the royal rooms and opened her doors, they were greeted by one of the queen's maids. Cara had been the queen’s maid when she was in the Selection. 

“I heard what happened, do you need anything? Some tea?” She worried.

“Some tea would be great, thank you” the queen responded.

Cara curtsied and exited the room.

“Please sit down, James” she gestured to one of the couches. The queen’s room had lush white carpet, a high ceiling with a skylight. The walls were painted gold with white rims. Paintings of Illéa’s past queens hung from the wall.

“I’m okay ma’am. What do you need help with?” he asked.

“Sit. Down. Stop with the “ma’am” nonsense” she commanded.

Bucky had never heard his mother be so direct. She was normally in and out of Bucky’s life with a word here and there about posture.

Bucky cautiously sat down on the couch and tried to sit as far away from his mother as he could.

“I’m afraid I have made a grave mistake” she admitted. She began to pace back and forth, running her hand through her hair.

“What do you mean?”

“I...did George not tell you?”

“He doesn’t tell me anything.”

“Do you know that the king and his advisers pick the Selected.”

“That I did know.” Bucky grumbled.

“Did you know that names were swapped before the Report so the wrong people were called?”

Bucky put two and two together. “Why?”

“They needed help but now one of them was brained.” she growled.

“You have never reached out to help people. How did no one catch you?”

“I had some help, and who would suspect the queen. Your father is going mad trying to find who slipped the names.”

“Why are you telling me this, aren’t you worried I will turn you in?”

“The Selection is a way to distract the people from their problems. Now we have rebels attacking one of the Selected on live television! Normally when these kinds of issues happen your father just makes them stop talking about it. But it happened in front of millions of people. I’m sure the news is buzzing right now. There's nothing we can do to stop the backlash.”

“What do you want me to do about? Act like nothing's wrong? You know I can't do that anymore.”

“Oh gods no. I want you to be a better King than your father. I want you to use the Selection to show people that there is a better life that has been denied to them. If you manage to find someone to love along the way then that's just an added bonus.”

Bucky was stunned. He had never seen his mother so alive and impassioned in his life. She had always been quiet and docile.

“Were you the one that convinced the king that we would be better off with the Selection?”

“Of course, I had suggested it to your father long before you crawled out of your room. If it had been left up to him, he would stop the Selection all together. Our marriage was a disaster and his parents were even worse. But what would look worse, you looking all dark and haunting on camera or him marrying off his daughter to a man three times her age.”

The queen walked closer to Bucky.

“James, I understand what you're about to go through is not something you are ready for but it’s something that must be done. I’m sorry.”

Bucky stood up, he felt lightheaded just thinking about everything that had just happened. He felt like he was about to snap.

“No, you’re not. I think I had enough of this today. I’m going to bed.” He almost ran out the door.

As he exited the room and rounded a corner, he saw Natasha and Cara heading towards him.

“There you fucking are! How am I supposed to be your bodyguard if I can’t find you?” Natasha shouted.

Bucky felt the pit in his stomach shrink a bit, Natasha is blessing from above “Sorry, the queen wanted to talk to me.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get you tea. The kitchens are a mess of activity right now and one of the Selected arrived.” Cara apologized.

“It’s okay, I just want to go to bed.”

“Then don’t let me hold you up, son.”

“Come on. Buck.”

He followed Natasha down the hallway to his room. When they got there Bucky undressed, not caring what Nat saw and flopped down on the bed. His bedroom was just as large and extravagant as the queen's bedchambers. Gold colored ceiling with white carpet. A stone fireplace with a TV on top so he could watch from his bed. Connecting to his room was the princess’s room, it was currently being used by Nat so she was close by if Bucky needed her.

Nat sat on the edge of the bed and began to thread her fingers threw his hair.

“You should get some sleep too” He said.

“Too much going on.”

“Do you think the people in New Brooklyn are okay?”

“Probably not. Get some sleep, I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

She disappeared through the connected rooms.

Bucky turned on his side and fell into a troubled sleep.

\------------

He woke to Natasha shaking him.

“Buck, darkness of my life, you need to wake up”

He groaned and tried to roll away from her.

“Oh no you don’t.” She grabbed Bucky and yanked him off the bed.

“Hey!”

“Come on, Rogers just got here with Dr. Erskine and his mother.”

Bucky stood from where he had landed on the ground. Natasha throw a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a brown sweater at him.

He swiftly put them on and followed Nat out the door and rushed toward the palace hospital wing.

The hospital wing was a long, pristine corridor with beds against the walls. Pinned by the head of each bed was a curtain to wrap around for privacy. Cabinets of medical supplies were scattered throughout.

Standing in the middle of the room was Queen Winifred, King George, Lord Pierce and Dr. Erskine. On one of the beds was Steve Rogers. He was smaller than Bucky thought. He couldn’t see his face under all the bandages. Sitting in a wheelchair near the bed was a woman with blond and gray hair. She was deathly pale and had a doctor fretting over her. She was watching the group arguing with pure hatred.

“Is there really no alternative? The serum is still untested.” The queen worried.

“His skull is shattered, he’s lucky to be alive. Even if his bones heal. He’ll probably be in a coma for the rest of his life.” Dr Erskine informed.

“Why do we care if the Five boy dies? He wasn’t even supposed to be in the Selection in the first place.” Pierce snarled.

“Pierce has point. Why should we waste it on the Five?” King George said.

“The boy’s name is Steve Rogers and he is a Three now! It won’t be a waste! We need someone to test the serum on. We could either take a healthy soldier that we need or Steve, who we have already lost.” Dr Erskine snapped

“We have plenty of soldiers who would be willing to go through the test.” Pierce argued.

“With the rebels increasing their attacks you won’t”

“You owe me, Winifred!”

The group looked over at the unexpected voice. The women who must be Steve’s mother, had called the queen by her first name.

“Oh shit.” Natasha mumbled from behind Bucky.

The queen looked like she had been punched in the stomach. She looked from Steve’s mother to the King. She nodded and whispered in his ear. The king blanched.

“Fine then. Erskine, you can have your way.”

“What!?” Pierce yelled.

“I want frequent updates about his progress,” King George commanded, ignoring Pierce. "We won’t tell the public anything about this unless it works.”

Dr. Erskine nodded, then walked over to a cabinet and started collecting materials. The king walked past Natasha and Bucky with a livid Pierce following closely behind. The queen glanced at the woman sitting by Steve’s bedside, then walked hastily out the door.

“What the hell was that?” Natasha asked.

“Good question.”

Bucky walked towards the woman who was now slumped in her wheelchair.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

“Oh you know, cancer, malnutrition, and my son is dying. Could be better.” She deadpanned.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have come.” the doctor sighed.

“I’m sorry, I have yet to meet you.” Bucky greeted the doctor.

“Oh I’m Doctor Rosenberg. I’m from the New Brooklyn hospital, Your Majesty. I was put in charge of taking care of this woman.”  

“Like hell was I going to sit back and not knowing what happened to my son.”

“And now you have. We must get going to the hospital in Sonage.”

“My son is not out of the woods yet!”

“You are dying. Denying help will not make him any better and the staff is too busying helping your son to take care of you.”

“He’s right ma’am. The Sonage province is only two hours away, if anything happens it will be easy to alert you.” Natasha said.

She looked at her son and sighed. She wheeled herself closer and grabbed her son’s hand.

“We have issues with staying alive don’t we?”

She then let Dr. Rosenberg wheel her out of the hospital clinic.

Dr. Erskine come over to Steve’s bed with two long needles filled with blue liquid.

“If this really works, would it heal more than just the brain injury?’ Bucky asked.

“If it works, over time he would be stronger than any man on the planet. Your Majesty, I would like to do this without an audience.”

Bucky nodded and left. He would check in a few hours to see if everything went alright.


	4. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible i'm sorry. But i'm here. Oh btw, I thinking about changing the ratings on this fic to mature

Steve woke up feeling a sharp pain on the side of his head. He opened his eyes to see he was in a elegant room. He was on baby blue bedsheets and gold pillows. Curtains that matched the bed hung in front of two large windows that overlooked the gardens and a white glass door opened up to a balcony. He tried to sit up but his head protested loudly.

“Hold on. You shouldn’t be moving too fast.”

A girl in a maid’s outfit gently pushed him back on to the bed.

“You gave everyone quite a scare. Do you need any food? Water?”

“Water would be great, thank you."

She went to the night stand next to the bed, grabbed a water pitcher and filled a glass, then handed Steve the glass.

“Here, let me help you sit up.” she rearranged the pillows so Steve could sit up.

“Thank you, what’s your name?”

“Jemma, sir. I’m one of your maids”

Steve nodded. Jemma went back to cleaning an already spotless room.

His memories were splotchy. He remembered the attack at New Brooklyn and Magneto threatening the royal family, but everything after that was blurry.

The door opened as two servants walked through.

“Oh you woke up! The royal family will be pleased.”

“I was waiting for you guys to return before sending a message. Can you get him ready for dinner tonight?” Jemma asked

The other two servants nodded and walked to Steve’s bed while Jemma left the room.

“Hello Sir Rogers, I’m Darcy and this is Leo.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, but please, just call me Steve”

Darcy raised an eyebrow, “Okay, Steve. Let’s get you all pretty for dinner shall we?”

The bathroom was just as grand as the bedroom. White marble floors, a large cycle bathtub with a view of the gardens. Powder blue curtains hung from the widows. White cabinets took up an entire wall and had dazzling porcelain sinks with a delicate pattern.

“Fitz, can you draw the bath while I get his outfit?”

Leo nodded and went over to the bath.

“How long have you worked here?” Steve asked.

“Jemma and I were both born here”

“So you guys must be close?”

Fitz smiled softly ,“Can’t imagine a world without her” .

When he finished, he grabbed a towel and laid it next to the bathtub.

“I’ll be outside. Call if you need me.”

Steve stripped out of his robe and stepped into the water. He looked over the gardens and felt lost; He had never been so far away from his home and so completely out of his environment.

He figured he might as well enjoy being a Selected because he was sure it wasn't going to last. There was no way the prince would want to keep him.

After he was done washing himself, Steve climbed out of the bathtub, wrapped the plush towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom.

Fitz and Darcy were talking quietly when Steve walked in.

“Oh Sir- I mean Steve, let's get you dressed up and your hair fixed. Then you can go eat breakfast with the rest of the Selection”

“What I am going to wear?”

Darcy smiled and clapped her hands together “Only the finest of course” She walked over to the bed. Spread out was a suit with a white coat jacket, black dress pants and black bow tie. Next to the suit were polished shoes that Steve swore he could see his reflection in. Steve softly stroked the fabric, it probably costed twice his mother's annually salary.

“Come on let’s get you all dolled up”  
_______________  
Steve walked out of his room dressed up with his hair slicked back. Across the hallway was a girl with dark brown eyes, her chestnut hair done up in a braided headband. She was wearing a short and simple black dress with a bow in the front. Upon seeing Steve, she smiled and made her way towards him.

“Hey, you must be Steve! How’s your head?”

There was still bruising on his forehead but it was already turning yellow. Strange, it usually took days for that to happen.

“It’s okay, still a bit tender. I’m sorry I didn’t have much time to get familiar with the names of the Selected. Who are you?”

“Daisy Johnson but I go by Skye. I'm starving, and you have yet to try the palace food.” Skye grabbed Steve’s hand and lead him to the dining hall.

As Steve walked through the maze of hallways, the carpet was so lush under his shoes, it felt like he was sinking as he walked. Large paintings hung on walls of past Canadian, American and Mexican leaders. At least, that's what Steve guessed what they were, since they didn’t wear any crowns. Finally they reached a massive staircase that went to the first floor.

At the base of the steps, was a large door protected by two guards.

“Where do those go?”

“Oh those just go to the palace gardens. You need permission to go outside, for our safety. Seems like rebel attacks are more common than I thought. Over there is a side door for the Great Room and just around the corner is the Newsome Library. It used to be only women could go into it but because of our lovely bisexual prince, the rules have changed”

Skye and Steve turned a corner to see two large doors opening to the dining hall. They walked in to see that a few Selected had already arrived. Large glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling and art covered every inch of the walls and ceiling. The tables were sat in a stiff U shape and at the head were four massive chairs that must be for the royal family.

“We have assigned seating, I believe you are sitting with Malcolm, Vanessa, and Wanda.” She pointed to the left at the end of U where there was already a boy wearing a black tuxedo sitting down. “I sit right over there” She then pointed to the right, in the middle of the U. “I’m going to sit down before I break an ankle, go over and meet Malcolm, he’s a sweetheart” She walked over to her side and greeted someone named Maria.

Steve walked over to his seat and sat down. Across from him was Malcolm. He had a kind face but his eyes spoke of past sadness.

“Hi, I’m Steve and I’m told you’re Malcolm.” he greeted.

“It’s great to finally meet you. How are you feeling?”

Steve smiled, “Never felt better.” And that was true. He was hungry and a bit anxious but he didn’t feel sick or tired. His headache had gone away.

Another wave of Selected walked in, wearing a different variety of fashions and vibrant colors.

On Steve’s left was Wanda Maximoff. She wore a long red dress that covered her neck but left her shoulders bare. Now sitting next to Malcolm was Vanessa Marianna wearing a white business suit. Steve had heard about the Marianna family, they were wealthy Five’s that made money on exquisite art pieces that were being sold for thousands of dollars. Rumor has it that they would soon have enough money to buy the title of a Two.

“Hey, Wanda, that dress looks spectacular on you. Could I have it?” Malcolm joked.

Wanda cracked a small smile “Thanks but I’m afraid it probably won’t fit you.”

“You're probably right. Anyone seen the ghost, yet? I thought we were here to marry someone.”

“Ghost?” Steve asked.

“The prince. No one has seen him, yet.” Vanessa answered.

“Maybe they were just waiting for me to get better.”

“Probably but it could be-”

Wanda stopped speaking when the king, queen, and princess entered the Dining Hall. The Selected all stood up together.  
The royal family, minus the prince, walked over to their seats. The queen and princess sat down, leaving the king standing.

“Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, now that everyone is here we can finally get the Selection going. Tomorrow night we will be hosting a dinner party where you will meet the prince. Afterwards we will have our first cut. Cameras will be there to catch the moment. So enjoy this night as one of the Selected because for some of you it may be your last. Now let’s eat.” he sat down and queued the servants.

The servants came out with plates of steaming hot food. Perfectly mashed potatoes, tender beef and crispy vegetables. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he ate. He stacked his plate high and noticed Malcolm and Wanda were doing the same thing.

“You guys starving, too?”

Malcolm and Wanda met each other eyes.

“Me and Wanda are Five’s like you, Steve. I don’t know if I will ever get used to all this food.”

“But…. wait.”

As Steve looked around the tables he noticed the pattern. Closest to the royal family were Selected from the Two and Three castes, Four’s were in the middle and on the ends were Selected from the Five and Six castes.

“Guess you’ve noticed the seating arrangement” Vanessa snarled and stabbed her fork into her food.

“So much for us becoming Threes”

“Were probably all going to be eliminated tomorrow anyways” Wanda theorized. “It’s clear they still judge us by our past caste.”

“Then I’m going to enjoy my last meal here” Malcolm said.

As they ate a stream of conversation started about where they came from. Wanda’s family were actors and she had a twin brother. Malcolm worked as a photographer and hated it but wasn’t good at anything else.

Then when Steve thought he couldn’t take another bite, servants came out again to replace the dinner plates with dessert. Cake, brownies, and pastries. Maybe one more bite wouldn’t hurt.

Soon all the food was cleared from their plates, and Steve felt like his stomach was about to burst. The king excused them to leave as the Selected made their way back to their rooms. Steve couldn’t wait to get out of his suit. Skye said goodnight and went into her room and Steve opened his to see his servants sewing and tidying the room.

They helped undress and wash him. His nightwear, a flimsy black robe with black boxer briefs, had been laid out on the bed for him.

Steve began to feel ill at ease. Tomorrow he was supposed to meet the prince and have camera watching his every move.

Steve’s servants were efficient. They obviously had the routine down, but they didn’t rush through it. He supposed it was for soothing effect but he was ready to have them gone. He couldn’t speed them up as they washed his hands and unbuttoned his suit. As they did all these things it made Steve feel incredibly self-conscious, but they didn’t even blink at his nudity. They asked questions and Steve tried to answer them without being rude.

Yes, he had seen all of the Selected. Yes, Wanda, Malcolm and Skye had been very kind. No, he wouldn’t meet the prince until tomorrow. Yes, he was very tired.

“It would really help me wind down if I could have some time alone” He added, hoping they would take the hint.

They looked disappointed.

“You’ve been very kind to me. I’m just used to spending time alone.”

“But, Steve, we’re supposed to help you. It’s our job” Jemma said.

“And you have done your job and I will need your help tomorrow. But tonight, I just need to unwind. If you want to be helpful, some time to myself would be good for me. And if you’re all rested, I’m sure it will make things better in the morning, right?”

They looked at one another. “Well, I suppose so,” Jemma acquiesced.

“One of us is supposed to stay here while you sleep. In case you need something.” Fitz said

“If I need anything, I’ll ring the bell. It’ll be fine. Besides, there is no way I would be able to sleep if I knew someone is watching me”

They looked at each other again, skeptical.

“You’re supposed to obey my every command. right?”

They nodded.

“Then I command you all to go to bed. And come get me in the morning. Please.”

Jemma smiled. “Okay, we’ll see you in the morning.”

They curtsied and quietly left the room. Jemma gave Steve one last look. He supposed he wasn’t quite was she had expected. She didn’t seem too upset about it though.

Once they were gone, Steve stepped out of the slippers and crashed on to his bed. He tried to get comfortable but the bed was too foreign, too soft. As he tried to sleep, his head wouldn’t shut up. He wondered how is mom was, hoping that everything was going well and that she was recovering. She was probably going mad with worry. He could write a letter to her tomorrow. Steve remembered that tomorrow he would be meeting the king and the whole country would be watching. No one liked him at home, who would like him here?

Steve’s eyesight turned blurry and in a fit of panic he jumped off his bed. He stumbled to the balcony. He was so panicked that it took him a moment to open the latch.

Steve wanted fresh air and this wasn't enough. A beautiful garden spread out before him but the bars of the balcony caged him in. He needed to be outside of the palace and no one was going to let that happen. He looked towards the edges of the garden where there was a forest. That’s where he wanted to be.  
He turned and bolted. A little unsteady with tears in his eyes, but he managed to get out the door. Steve didn’t know his way through the palace, but he remembered Skye telling him where the doors that lead outside were. He ran through the hallways not seeing the art or the drapery or the golden trim. He barely noticed the guards. He ran down the grand stairwell, his bare feet making slapping sounds on the marble. There were a few more guards along the way, but no one stopped him. Until reached the place he was looking for.

Just like earlier, two guards were stationed at either side of the doors, and when he tried to run to them, one of the guards stepped in his way, the spearlike staff in his hand barring him from the exit.

“Excuse me, sir, you need to to go back to your room.” the guard commanded. Even though he wasn’t speaking loudly, his voice seemed thunderous in the still of the elegant hallway.

“No…no. I need....outside.” He felt his lungs start to close up.

“Sir, you need to get back to your room now” The second guard was taking steps toward him.

“Please.” he started gasping. He thought he might faint.  
“

I’m sorry...Sir Rogers, is it?” He asked. “You need to go back to your room.”

“I….I can’t breath,” He stammered, falling into the guard’s arms as he moved to push him away. His staff fell to the ground. Steve feebly clawed at him, feeling woozy with the effort.

“Let him go!” This was a new voice, young but full of authority. Steve’s head half turned, half fell in its direction. There was Prince James. Steve couldn’t really see him but he recognized the hair and the stiff way that he stood.

“He collapsed, Your Highness. He wanted to go outside” The first guard looked nervous as he explained.He would be in terrible danger if he damaged Steve. He was the property of Illéa now.

“Open the doors”

“But- Your Highness-”

“Open the doors and let him go. Now!’

“Right away, Your Highness.” The first guard went to work, pulling out a key. Steve’s head stayed in it's strange position as the keys were put into the lock. The prince looked at him wearily as he tried to stand. Then the sweet smell of fresh air pulsed through, giving Steve the motivation he needed. He pulled out of the guard's arms and ran like a drunk into the garden.

Steve felt the warm air on his skin and the grass beneath his toes. He wanted to go all the way into the trees but his legs only carried him so far. He collapsed in front of a small stone bench and sat there, his black robe in the dirt and his head resting in his arms on the seat.

Tears silently fell from Steve’s face. He just wanted to save his mother. He didn’t know what would be become of him here. What would he do after he left?

Steve was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that someone had followed him.

“Are you alright?” Prince James asked

“I’m fine” Steve said. He looked up to glare at him. There was no mistaking the disgust in his tone and eyes.

“What have I done to offend you? You wanted to go outside, correct?” He seemed a bit miffed. Steve supposed he expected the Selected to adore him and thank their lucky stars for his existence.

He stared him down without fear, though the effect was probably weakened by his tearstained cheeks.

“What happened? Do you need me to go get help?”

“I said I’m fine, I just needed a break from your cage.”

Prince James walked closer, not seeming at all offended by the other boy’s loose speech. He just looked thoughtful. It was an interesting expression on his face.  
His walk was graceful for a boy, and he looked incredibly comfortable as he paced around Steve. Steve’s bravery melted a little in the face of how awkward this was. The prince was fully dressed in his sharp suit, and Steve was half naked on the ground.

“Cage? Do you really feel that way?”

“This is ridiculous” Steve muttered, rolling his eyes “Ridiculous”

“What’s ridiculous?” he asked. Steve was a bit surprised that Prince James heard him.

“This contest! The whole thing! Is this how you want to pick a spouse? Are you really so shallow?” Steve shifted on the ground a little. To make things easier for him, the prince sat on the bench so he wouldn’t have to to twist. Steve was too upset to be thankful.

“I didn’t want this either” He admitted.

“You-”

“No.” James interrupted “I agree with you,this is ridiculous. But in this cage, as you call it, you don’t get a choice when it comes to personal matters.”  
Something in his voice struck Steve. The prince was nothing like he had expected him to be like. He has been nothing but kind and gracious while Steve disrespected him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” Steve said has he looked down at his hands.

“No hard feelings, my family has given you no reason to respect us.”

The prince came down from the bench to crouch beside him. He was too close. Steve couldn’t think right. He was too shocked to react when the prince took his hand.  
“If it would make you happy, I could let the staff know you prefer the garden. Then you can come out here at night without being manhandled by the guard. I would prefer if you had one nearby though.”

Steve wanted that. Freedom of any kind sounded heavenly.

“I don’t...I don’t think I want anything from you” He pulled away from the prince.

James was a bit taken aback, hurt. “As you wish.”

Steve instantly regretted what he said. He didn’t mean to hurt the guy.

“Will you be heading inside soon?” Prince James asked.

“Yes” Steve breathed, looking at the ground.

“Then I will leave you with your thoughts. There will be a guard near the door waiting for you.”

“Thank you,um, Your Highness” Steve cringed thinking about all the times he had addressed him wrongly. How was he even still here?

“Will you do me a favor?” He took Steve’s hand again. Persistent.

“Sure.” he squinted up at him. Unsure about what to say.

“Don’t mention this to the others. Technically, I’m not supposed to meet you until tomorrow and I don’t want anyone getting upset. Though I wouldn't call you yelling at me romantic.”

Steve smiled “Not at all!”, he took a deep breath “I won’t tell.”

“Thank you.” He took the hand he was holding and lowered his lips to it. “Good night.”

Steve looked at the warm spot on his hand, stunned for a moment. Then he turned to watch James as he walked away, giving Steve the privacy he had wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on tumblr as itsstuckyinmyhead and theforcesleeps and my beta is natssharon. Sorry about any spelling mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at itsstuckyinmyhead or ass-gardiangod, you should also follow my beta borkyno  
> 


End file.
